


Анпананпананпан

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Шёл двадцать пятый день... Я запустил анпан в лицо заместителю». </p><p>Предупреждение: крэк, даб-кон, насилие, анпан</p>
            </blockquote>





	Анпананпананпан

Ямазаки знал, что сам виноват в происходящем, но от этого не становилось менее страшно. Когда Хиджиката стряхивал с лица крошки и смотрел на свои руки, словно не видя их, анпаны всё ещё стояли перед глазами, окружали со всех сторон, мягко прикасались к рукам, ногам, облепляя всё тело, и закрывали начинкой рот и нос. Сам Хиджиката был похож на анпан – Ямазаки заворожённо смотрел на него и где-то в глубине души ему ужасно хотелось откусить хотя бы кусочек.  
Анпаны немного расступились, когда Хиджиката издал горловой рык – тихий, но пронизывающий до самых костей, и в комнате, полной анпанов, стало тесно. Хиджиката не побежал, не подпрыгнул, он просто материализовался прямо рядом с Ямазаки и, не замахиваясь, ударил его под дых, сбивая с ног. Следующие удары казались бы сильнее, не защищай Ямазаки анпаны, облепившие его со всех сторон. А Хиджиката не сдерживался: пинал по почкам, помогал себе кулаками, достал ножны и колошматил ими, не глядя. Ямазаки только и мог, что свернуться в комочек на полу, поскуливая от боли, страха и удивления: анпаны под ударами Хиджикаты лопались и разлетались по комнате крошками и сладкой пастой. На теле не осталось ни одного живого места; Ямазаки едва различимо подвывал после каждого удара. Перед глазами всё плыло, кажется, кровь заливала их, но твёрдой уверенности не было. Возможно, это начинка дала сок. Что-то хрустнуло под сапогом Хиджикаты.  
Внезапно всё прекратилось и запахло сигаретным дымом – Ямазаки понял, что Хиджиката решил выкурить немного анпана. Не в силах подняться на ослабевшие ноги, Ямазаки на четвереньках пополз вперёд, на запах. В круговерти бесконечного хлеба и бобовой начинки сигареты казались чем-то почти божественным, чем-то из другой реальности, в которой он был обычным государственным служащим, у которого не было большей проблемы, чем вовремя спрятать "Джамп".  
Остановился он только когда упёрся макушкой в ноги Хиджикаты. Перед глазами с внезапной чёткостью оказались ступни замкомандующего, от одного вида которых у Ямазаки потекли слюнки – те выглядели куда аппетитнее окруживших его анпанов. Он отодвинулся немного назад и уселся на корточки, пребывая в эйфории от окружившего его запаха сигарет Хиджикаты. Ему было больно практически везде, но он не обращал на боль внимания, потому что внезапно увидел лицо Хиджикаты, которое отличалось от анпана, как примерная школьница от лидера Джои.  
– Ты тут совсем рехнулся со своей слежкой, придурок. Но я готов простить тебя на первый раз, если ты извинишься. В противном случае мне придётся продолжить и выбить из тебя всю дурь кулаками, – голос Хиджикаты доходил до сознания Ямазаки словно сквозь вату, то уплывая и превращаясь в шёпот, то становясь настолько громким, что хотелось зажать уши. Но руки уже были заняты – пальцы поочерёдно касались неожиданно жёсткой кожи ног, гладили лодыжки и ступни. Ямазаки наклонился, снова упав на колени, и приложился губами к кончикам пальцев. Он замер, ожидая удара, но услышал только удивлённо-одобряющий тон – слов он не разобрал. Мир, казалось, сжался до одной единственной точки, где губы касались кожи, ощущения вдруг стали настолько острыми, что Ямазаки чуть не расплакался, переполненный чувствами.  
– Эй, ты хули творишь?! Я сказал извиниться, а не пытаться съесть меня! Мало мне одного Сого, так ещё и ты головой тронулся? – проорал Хиджиката, отдёргивая ноги. Слова, наконец, обрели смысл. Жестокие, злые слова с острыми углами, которые врезались в мозг. Ямазаки даже не заметил, как Хиджиката с размаху пнул его, только рот внезапно наполнился кровью, да пара маленьких анпанов выпала на пол.  
А потом анпан снова вернул его к жизни: ударил по почкам ножнами так, что Ямазаки пришлось согнуться на полу и жалобно заскулить. Кажется, он чем-то страшно разозлил замкомандующего, так как следующий удар пришёлся по руке. Раздался громкий хруст, и руку пронзило дикой болью. Ужасно, когда то, что и так опротивело тебе, готовится тебя убить. Ямазаки кое-как раскрыл заплаканные глаза и взглянул вверх. Хиджиката стоял над ним, замахнувшись анпаном, и у Ямазаки скрутило низ живота. Хиджиката вдруг стал огромным, заполнил собой всю комнату, он тянул к Ямазаки руки, полные анпанов, и явно хотел затолкать их ему в глотку.  
– Анпан, анпан, анпан, – сказал Хиджиката и, схватив Ямазаки за волосы, потянул его вверх, заставляя подняться, но как только Ямазаки оказался на ногах, Хиджиката с силой толкнул его к стене, навалился всем телом и, сжав челюсть, заглянул Ямазаки в глаза. Стыдно признаться, но Ямазаки понравилось, как на фоне летающих анпанов смотрелся Хиджиката. Его глаза, в которых плескалась ярость и что-то ещё, похожее на сочувствие, ненадолго заставили анпаны отступить. От него пахло сигаретами и майонезом. Ямазаки потянулся вперёд, преодолевая сопротивление, и прижался носом к щеке Хиджикаты, шумно вдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на этих запахах. Желание попробовать Хиджикату на вкус никак не оставляло, Ямазаки высунул язык и длинно лизнул щёку, зажмурился, смакуя, и громко клацнул зубами, когда Хиджиката оттолкнул его обратно к стене и приставил к горлу катану.  
– Если у тебя такое недержание языка, может, вместо того, чтобы облизывать меня, – Хиджиката скривился, – отсосёшь мне? – Ямазаки опять чуть не разрыдался, услышав новые незнакомые ранее слова. Они казались округлыми, перетекающими из слога в слог. Ямазаки зажмурился мечтательно, перекатывая на языке каждую букву. Прервала его мысли резкая оплеуха, а сразу за ней последовал удар в нос, и Ямазаки показалось, что кружащие над головой анпаны зачирикали. Ямазаки разомкнул губы, собираясь что-то сказать, но в рот снова хлынула кровь, солоноватый привкус которой немного отрезвил и привёл в чувство. Металлический и немного пряный, совершенно непохожий на анпаны, вкус крови заставил Ямазаки запоздало вскрикнуть и приложить здоровую руку к лицу. Кажется, нос остался цел. Ямазаки вскинул взгляд на анпан, возвышавшийся перед ним, и краем уха услышал, как тот заговорил на своём анпаньем языке. В страхе Ямазаки зажмурился и упал на колени, едва успев подставить правую руку, чтобы не приложиться носом ещё раз. Левую руку пронзила запоздалая вспышка боли, но Ямазаки был настолько поглощён происходящим, что в голове просто не осталось места для того, чтобы как-то отреагировать. Анпан… нет, Хиджиката схватил его за волосы и оттянул голову назад так, что кровь стала заливаться в горло – Ямазаки едва успевал сглатывать. Чтобы хоть как-то загладить свою вину, он наощупь потянулся к ширинке Хиджикаты, и пока тот что-то бормотал про анпаны, расстегнул молнию. У Хиджикаты уже стоял – кажется, слухи ходили не зря, и его действительно возбуждало насилие. Ямазаки от удивления приоткрыл рот, и головка ткнулась ему в губы, размазывая кровь. Ямазаки снова зажмурился – ему было одновременно противно и любопытно, страшно и немного весело. Он никогда не думал, что может заняться сексом с анпаном… замкомом, ведь в Шинсенгуми чётко соблюдалась субординация.  
– Давай... – Ямазаки понял без слов и повиновался, хоть это и причинило лёгкую боль – всё-таки, удары по лицу не прошли бесследно. А потом он понял, что на вкус член немного солоноват, а ещё он слишком твёрдый для анпана, и это наполнило тело такой эйфорией, что захотелось отблагодарить, так что Ямазаки, давясь кровью, которая всё ещё стекала по нёбу, и пытаясь сдержать внезапно набежавшие на глаза слёзы, принялся вылизывать член, как только мог. Немного мешали руки в волосах, удерживавшие голову на одном месте, да ещё этот неприятный анпаний говор, от которого подташнивало, так что пришлось расслабить горло, обхватить губами член покрепче и позволить всему происходить так, как и должно быть. И именно в этот момент, полностью отдавшись на волю анпана, Ямазаки почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Он плакал, но не замечал этого, он языком гладил член, который буквально вколачивался в его глотку, только слегка придерживая рукой Хиджикату за бедро. А ведь точно, перед ним был совсем не анпан, а сам Хиджиката. Ямазаки открыл глаза и взглянул наверх; увиденное поразило его до глубины души: Хиджиката смотрел Ямазаки прямо в душу, трахая его в рот. Причёска его растрепалась, он закусил нижнюю губу и явно был близок к оргазму. Ямазаки неосознанно застонал, когда Хиджиката вошёл слишком глубоко, вызывая рвотные позывы – но в желудке ничего не было, благодаря анпанам, поэтому Ямазаки только открыл рот пошире, и горло свело судорогой. Кажется, именно от этого Хиджиката непривычно широко раскрыл глаза, выгнулся, разрывая зрительный контакт, и кончил. Ямазаки почувствовал, как пульсирует член у него во рту, как сперма толчками вливается прямо в глотку, как постепенно обмякает твёрдый член. В голове вспыхнула яркая вспышка, и он потерял сознание.  
Позволив Ямазаки без чувств повалиться на пол, ошалевший Хиджиката сделал шаг назад. В голове приятно шумело, так что он даже был готов начать напевать себе под нос песенку из «Педоро», но, взглянув на тело Ямазаки, порядком смутился. Было во всём произошедшем что-то неправильное. Воспользоваться служебным положением с каким-нибудь прохожим – это одно, но Ямазаки был товарищем. К тому же, он ведь не серьёзно предложил отсосать.  
– Мда. Кажется, тебя стоит перевязать, – виновато пробормотал он, доставая из пачки сигарету. – И дождаться, пока ты хоть немного придёшь в себя.


End file.
